gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricco Harbor
Ricco Harbor is a level in Super Mario Sunshine. Access to this level can only be achieved once Mario defeats the Polluted Piranha Plant on the dock of Isle Delfino Plaza, which also causes the Blue Coin Shop to appear. Episodes Episode 1: Gooper Blooper Breaks Out A tentacle sticks out from a stack of crates on the north end of the harbor. Mario goes over there by traveling across the structures over the harbor and pulls on the tentacle, releasing Gooper Blooper, whose face is covered in ink and who attacks Mario with his tentacles. Mario must avoid the tentacles while jumping onto them, causing them to go limp, and then pull on one of the limp tentacles until it breaks off. When Mario pulls off two tentacles and has sprayed the ink off Gooper Blooper's face, he can then pull on his nose until it snaps back and knocks him flat on the ground. But then he suddenly springs back to life, spraying a ring of ink around himself and re-covering his face with ink. Mario must then repeat the same strategy, which will then cause the Blooper to be catapulted into the harbor, thus earning our hero a Shine Sprite. Episode 2: Blooper Surfing Safari On the side of where Mario enters this level, he will find a dock with Bloopers that he can surf his way into a tunnel entrance by riding on one. Inside the tunnel there's a race track that Mario must race around on a Blooper and complete within 45 seconds to earn a Shine Sprite. Episode 3: The Caged Shine Sprite There's a Shine Sprite in a cage that Mario must get to by traveling on the structures over the harbor. By using the trampolines and the Rocket Nozzle, which blasts Mario high in the air, he can obtain the caged Shine Sprite. Episode 4: Secret Of Ricco Tower Mario must get to the top of a tower where the entrance leads to a secret level that he must complete for his next Shine Sprite. He reaches it by jumping from platform to platform. The secret level later appeared as the Twisty Trials Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Episode 5: Gooper Blooper Returns Gooper Blooper returns for another go-round with Mario, only this time he's on a helipad in the middle of the harbor. The same strategy for defeating this creature the first time around applies here as well. Episode 6: Red Coins on the Water Mario finds a red button on the docks where the surfing Bloopers are and hits it, activating eight red coins in the harbor that he must use a Blooper to surf around and collect within three minutes to get a Shine Sprite. Once the final Red Coin is collected and the Shine Sprite appears, Mario must jump onto the dock while still riding the Blooper to get it. Episode 7: Shadow Mario Revisited Shadow Mario returns again to taunt Mario to chase him around the catwalks over the harbor and to squirt him with the F.L.U.D.D. pack. When Shadow Mario is sprayed down, a Shine Sprite will appear. Episode 8: Yoshi's Fruit Adventure NOTE: This part of the level can only be completed after Mario has chased Shadow Mario around Isle Delfino Plaza while carrying the Yoshi Egg in order to unlock the Yoshis. Mario goes to the north end of the harbor where he finds a Yoshi Egg that's dreaming of eating a Durian. He then goes on top of the towers marked "FRUITS" and ground-pounds the switches until the desired fruit appears, then kicks the fruit toward the Yoshi Egg from which a Purple Yoshi hatches. Mario then rides the Yoshi and uses its fruit juice-squirting ability to turn fish into platforms onto which the plumber and dinosaur can jump, traveling from one strut to another, until they reach the cage with a gate that's covered in a substance that only Yoshi's fruit juice can clean off. Inside the cage, Mario finds a Shine Sprite. Episode 9: Red Coins in Ricco Tower Mario must replay the The Secret of Ricco Tower level. He must collect eight Red Coins this time in under 1:30. When his task is done, a Shine Sprite will be revealed. Episode 10: Blooper Surfing Sequel Mario must replay the Blooper Surfing Safari level. He must complete the course again, but this time under 40 seconds. If he manages to do so, he will earn another Shine Sprite. Official Profiles and Statistics Isle Delfino's port city is home to boats of all sizes and a thriving tourist trade. The fish market has the freshest seafood for miles around. Trivia *Ricco Harbor, along with Isle Delfino, was mentioned by Gulliver as one of the places he visited in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. de:Porto d'Oro es:Puerto Espresso fr:Port Ricco Category:Super Mario Sunshine Locations Category:Settlements Category:Coastal-themed